


The one where King George and Henry Laurens are assholes.

by South_american_idjit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alex is a cinnamon roll, Depressed John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The chapter titles are song lyrics. Don't ask why, Wow, i swear I have no idea what happened, this was supposed to be light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/South_american_idjit/pseuds/South_american_idjit
Summary: Trigger warning, physical abuse, depression (?), check the tags.





	The one where King George and Henry Laurens are assholes.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, physical abuse, depression (?), check the tags.

_It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault._  
Maybe if he kept on repeating he would finally convince himself of that.

He stepped into the mall, escaping the cold November wind; eyes puffy from crying. Just generally a mess of a human being.

_You can do this. Get coffee and go home._

Of course, he could have bought coffee just about anywhere, but the Starbucks Brazilian roast was just better. And if John was going to wallow in self pity, then God fucking damn it, he was going to do so while drinking good coffee.

 _Take your hands out of your pockets_  
Arch your back, puff out your chest  
Add some swagger to your gate or  
You'll look like a mas-tur-ba-tor  
Fix your posture, then the rest

John ignored the bright green Starbucks sign just around the corner, turning left into a  
clothing store instead. 

\-----------------  
( _Two hours ago_ )

“ _What's the point of you without your daddy's money?”_

_At first John had been confused. This wasn't the reaction he expected after renouncing his father’s financial support in the name of love._

_“Did you really think I liked you? Or even worse. Did you think I loooved you?”_

_“But you said… We… I… You… You said… you loved me. I did this for us!”_

_A hand hit him across the face. Once. Twice. Three times. Then a punch to his nose and one to his stomach._

_“Pathetic. Get out. Don't Come back”_

_John went back to his tiny flat, not even bothering to get his backpack from the bedroom. He felt emptier than ever._  
\-----------------

He found a familiar looking grey knitted sweater in a pile labeled ‘sale'.  
_It's just like the one he borrowed from me._

John had gotten one as a birthday gift from his sister, only a month ago. It had been two sizes too big and very itchy, but Martha had been so proud of buying it with her own money that John eventually grew attached to it. The sweater reminded him of his siblings, since he was no longer allowed to see them.

_Oh, everything about you is so terrible  
Whoa, everything about you makes me wanna die_

_Jesus Christ… Even my inner monologue is depressing ._

“...John?” a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“You shop here?”the voice continued to question, John finally noticing the two men making a bee-line for him. Alexander.

His former best-friend/crush. Images of that night played over in his head.

“He's no good for you John”  
“Who are you to judge me?”  
“I refuse to watch you do this to yourself.” Alexander slammed the door after leaving.

 

“Oh, yeah all the time--”.

_Might as well tell the truth._

“Never. Is what I meant to...” his eyes wandered to the boy next to Alex. He was wearing a tie-dye tank top, his hair neatly pulled back into a high ponytail.

“Lookin' pretty good, Laf.” John acknowledged.

“Thanks.” Awkward silence.”Isn't that sweater a little…. big?”

“No. Well. Uhm. Yes? My sister gave me a sweater just like this for my birthday. This guy I was dating accidentally took it with him when we broke up and I can't bring myself to get it back.”

“So, who was this mystery guy?” Laf asked, a smirk on his lips. Alexander elbowed him in the ribs but he either didn't feel it or just didn't care.

“George King” his smile fell.

“Ugh! That pathetic, ignorant, idiotic, two faced, tea-drinking toe nai- Wait. George broke up with you?”

John felt his face grow hot, tears brewing behind his eyes.

“No… Yeah.”  
_For fucks sake Laurens, don't cry._  
Do. Not. Cry.  
He started crying.

"When did this happen?"

"This morning" 

“I'm sorry it's just” John trailed off, clutching the sweater protectively against his chest.

“It's fine, do you wanna go to my place? I'm not sure I trust you to be alone,” Alex suggested, not waiting for an answer before buying the sweater and excusing them from Lafayette.

John felt Alexander's side pressed against his own, the shorter man supporting most of his weight.

“John! John,did you drive here? Where is your car?”  
He mumbled a response, and after what felt like seconds they were outside. A hand searched his pockets and soon they were sitting, the part of his arm previously touching Alexander now felt cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute crack one shot based off be more chill part 1, feat. Jealous Alex and awkward John. I'm sorry. I cried. 
> 
> In other news I live for comments and constructive criticism!!!


End file.
